Is this what they meant by lust?
by Kikki-Surochi
Summary: Just a bunch of really long stories of the women the Akatsuki meet. Don't think you know the pairing just yet though because these are a little less than what you're not expecting. From innocent little angels to strippers these girls are not something to be taken lightly. Rated M for Language and Lots and Lots of Lemons.
1. Shikome and Kakuzu

**AN: Hey... So this is just a bit of a warning... this has to be the longest single chapter I've ever written... So I hope you like it ^-^**

* * *

I was walking down the street. It was late. Much later than what I had ever really chosen to stay out, and I, against my better judgment, was taking a shortcut home through one of the more… shifty parts of town. Just as I was waking past the bar, the scariest part of my way home, the doors opened and out came a tall, masked man being followed by two other, very large men.

They started arguing very loudly about the masked man having somehow "jipped" them out of their gambling money. For the most part he seemed to be ignoring them, which was what I was doing with them, until one of the men swung at the masked one. He quickly ducked and before my mind could even really register what had happened, had him pinned against the wall.

Quite frightened, I turned to run away from the confrontation. I did not want to end up as collateral damage. I should have just stayed on the main streets. Before I could even make it a few feet down the alley, however, I ran straight into someone standing in the alley. Falling backward I landed on the ground hard and hit my head. My vision swarmed with darkness and I blacked out.

~~ I woke up in a really uncomfortable position and tried rolling over in my bed only to start falling. I heard a man growl and my eyes snapped open just in time to watch a strange masked man try and catch me as I fell off his shoulder. His left arm moved quickly from his other side to try and grab me but it ended up on breast instead of my waist. We stared at each other for a second and I recognized him from the alley that I thought had been a dream. My body went limp and my mind couldn't process what was happening and I ended up blacking out again.

~~ The next time I woke up, I heard talking. My mind couldn't really form the words that were being said, and I didn't recognize the voices. I just felt really, really uncomfortable, so I rolled over. I was so relieved that my dream didn't happen when I rolled over. I don't know where that thought had came from. I never thought about that kind of thing.

Thinking about it, I could feel a bit of heat rush to my face. As I started calming down and waking up I could start making out the talking behind the door that was escalating into an argument.

"This is bullshit Kakuzu! You know damn well we can't fucking take her with us!"

"Don't be such a moron! We can't really leave her at that town. She'll talk or worse!" The man I assumed was Kakuzu yelled back.

"Pein is going to kick your ass for this! So don't come bitching to me when he goes off on you! I have nothing to do with this fucking child!"

"Oh so she's the child Hidan? Between the two of you I couldn't tell."

"I know why you want to fucking keep her. You already got a good feel of one of her boobs, you probably want to know what the rest of her feels like, you sick pedophile!"

Hearing this, I immediately was thrown into a panic. That wasn't a dream. I was slightly relieved that the thought didn't originate from my head but I was absolutely terrified that it had actually happened. What were they going to do to me? Ridden with fear, I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was on a disgustingly old cot in what appeared to be an uninhabited bedroom. It was horrifying, like a worst nightmare. I had to get away. I sat strait up and quickly tried to stand up. The sudden movement caused me to collapse with a bit of a crash as my arm hit the cot.

The voices in the other room came to a abrupt stop and the complete silence had to be the most terrifying part of my day so far. I tried getting back up and managed to sit up just as the door swung open right where my head had been. I yelped and tried jumping back only to fall onto my back. I looked up to see the masked man and a crazy looking man with a huge scythe.

He looked at me like I was a rabbit and he hadn't eaten in a month and I moved as much as I could away from him. All too soon, my back hit the cot. I was rendered completely defenseless and incapable of escape. I made another attempt to stand up, only to fall forward, barely managing to catch myself before my face hit the ground.

"W-what do you w-want with m-me?" My voice shook so much.

There was a pause before the larger one stepped forward and helped me up. "That has yet to be decided… so just go back to bed or something…" I stared at his for a while before glancing at the nasty cot.

"I'd rather eat slugs." I stood there getting my grip on gravity as a slow laugh started up for the smaller man. In no time at all he was practically killing over from laughing so hard and I just stared at him.

Confused, I asked, "What's so funny?" Now that gravity and I seemed to be on decent terms again, I made an attempt to step away from the large man.

"Well, you could always eat Kakuzu's. I'm sure he'd fucking like that. Picking you up in the part of town that we did, I'm sure you're fucking fantastic at stuff like that."

"What?" I blinked, now shifting around, trying to get around the two men to the door.

The white-haired man looked at me seriously for a second before laughing again. "Oh Jashin! Are you shitting me? Do you really not know what I'm talking about?" I shook my head no and he laughed even harder. "How's a girl like you, who lives in that fucking part of town, so damn innocent?"

"Because I'm not a sicko! I'm just poor!" I pouted at what I assumed he meant as an insult and kept shifting towards the door.

"You're poor? … How… unfortunate…" The tall man whose voice I placed with Kakuzu, finally, mumbled while eyeing me carefully.

I was getting so close to the door by this point. "Of course I'm poor! Do I really look like one of those filthy women with no morals?"

"You have the fucking build of one. Skinnier than sin." the unknown man stated.

"Jerk."

My hand brushed the doorknob and I quickly turned tail and ran. Once out of the room I turned to the closest doorway which thankfully had stairs and run down them almost killing myself twice. I jumped the last few steps and made it halfway to an open door before a strong arm grabbed me around the waist.

I flailed hard and started screaming and crying. "I don't what to be some sort of freaky, gross, sex slave! Let go! I'd rather die!" I allowed myself to collapse as sobs began to erupt from my figure.

"Calm down! We're not going to make you a sex slave! But keep your voice down about dying Hidan might take it as an invitation."

"Then what do you want with me? I already heard you talking to the other one about how you "got a good feel on one of my boobs"! What is to make me believe that you won't!"

"Because that one who said that is an idiot with no social skills."

"You still haven't answered what it is that you want with me!" Suddenly hit with another shot of adrenaline, I made an attempt to throw myself out of his grasp.

"Would you stop that! I don't have much patience! It's a surprise I've dealt with you this long! I don't know what it is we want with you yet! We've yet to even get confirmation on if we're aloud to let you live with how much you know already! Happy now!"

"W-what? I'm going to die?" I paused before I began to mumble to myself. "Why did I have to stay out late? Why did I attempt to take a shortcut? Why…?"

"It's ok… this probably would have ended up worse if we left you in the alleyway right? At least your… uh… we didn't do anything to you really except when you fell… but I didn't mean to."

"I guess so…" This time I allowed myself to go completely limp in his arms. This was going to be the end.

"You do know that I'm not going to kill you right?" He picked me up easily and carried me back upstairs.

Once we got back upstairs, we went to the room that I woke up in. The one man was sprawled out on the bed. "You fucking catch her, Kakuzu?"

"What's it look like dumbass?" He growled at the other man's ignorance and set me down. Once I was on my feet he made sure to close the door behind him.

"Fuck you." He shot the middle finger at Kakuzu.

"Scared I'm going to try and run again?" My voice had a slight tone of defeat in it.

"I'd rather not risk it… I have work to do anyway." He patted my shoulder awkwardly before moving to the far side of the room. "Go ahead and do whatever… we'll be here for a little while."

I walked up behind him, not trusting the other man at all. I may not trust Kakuzu much, but I definitely trust him more than I do the other man. "Why are we going to be here so long? What takes that much time to do?"

He tensed up obviously not used to having people behind him and grabbed a suitcase I hadn't noticed before. "Multiple things… like double checking money and waiting for one of the men we work with to finish clean up, get orders from our boss, and finally get word back to us."

"Ok, and we're staying… here?… until then?" I was disgusted at the idea of having to stay on that cot, or on the floor.

"Well yeah. I'm not going to pay for room and board if we can just stay here. It's far too expensive and I need the money we have." He looked at me like I was crazy for even suggesting we go somewhere else.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I make another escape attempt."

"If you leave I'll tie you to the cot. Then you won't have any choice but to sit on it."

"But he's already on it." I pointed to the other man that was still lying on the cot. I also scrunched up my face due to the thought of being stuck on that couch for too terribly long.

"He wont mind being sat on. I doubt you weigh much anyway." He eyes us quizzically before glaring at the smaller man. "You wouldn't mind would you Hidan?"

"Fuck you." He responded, sitting up. "If you try to run, I will see to it that you are fucking executed in the name of my god."

"Uh…" The man on the cot, Hidan I guess, was definitely crazy.

"With how often you say that I'm surprised you aren't gay… or are you?" Kakuzu watched as Hidan growled at him and quickly moved up off the cot.

"Oh yeah! You wanna fucking say that to my face you stupid miser?"

"Uh…" I instinctively started backing up. If these two started fighting, I was definitely going to attempt to make a run for it. That seemed a much better option than getting caught in the middle of their fight. If those two managed to go up against those three huge men at the bar, I would hate to see what kind of damage they could do to each other.

Kakuzu chuckled menacingly before completely ignoring the other and focusing on me. He sighed and grabbed my wrist pulling me down so I was sitting on his lap. "Just don't mess me up ok… or touch my money… better yet just sit still and not get too much in my way." With that he opened the suitcase and started counting rather large amounts of cash.

I blushed hard. I had never sat on a guys lap before and he was perfectly composed as if this sort of thing was normal. "Um…" Embarrassed by the situation I moved to get off of his lap.

"Wow Kakuzu, way to look like a fucking pimp."

"Shut your damn mouth Hidan! She obviously doesn't want to sit on the floor or the cot and I don't trust you not to try anything if she sits with you."

"What the fuck did I do?" I quickly looked from Kakuzu to Hidan, half expecting them to start fighting at any moment.

"It's not what you did it's what you would do."

"And what is it you're so certain I would do? You're the one that has her sitting on your lap, and you obviously don't care as to how uncomfortable she is."

"She seems fine." He blinked like he obviously thought that, and I realized how incredibly horrible his people skills were. "I mean at least I'm not a moldy cot."

"Do you not notice the giant red blotch on her face. And you call me the idiot." I felt a bit more heat rush into my face and quickly attempted cover the blush with my hair.

"She's turned away how would I notice her face! And if it bothers you so much why don't you let her sit on your cloak?"

"It's my fucking cloak, not a fucking blanket for her." He shrugged and laid back down on the cot. "The bitch can get over herself and sit where there's dirt."

"I have a name, you know." I mumbled quietly.

"And a voice apparently…" Kakuzu sighed and started counting his money again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything either, I'm a bit busy even if I wanted to."

"What, do you not like being referred to as the bitch?" Hidan kinda laughed.

"It's Shikome. My name is Shikome." Just then, my stomach decided to growl, and none too quietly.

"See I fucking told you earlier that we needed to eat, but no! No one ever fucking listens to me!" Hidan shot back up in the cot and glared at the back of Kakuzu's skull. "Will you find food now you stupid ass?"

"I-I'm fine." As if to spite me, my stomach decided to growl again and I quickly moved my hands to cover my stomach.

"See even little Shikome is fucking hungry. Are you so cruel as to fucking starve a tiny little girl?" Hidan added some fake sorrow to his complainsive voice and pouted like a child.

"If Shikome is hungry then we'll go find her some food but you're a grown man, you moron, so you can feed yourself."

"Asshole." Hidan sat back up. "I've got an idea, how about you go get food while I watch her." The idea of being stuck with someone that I had determined was a psycho-path was definitely frightening.

"I don't want to be left with him!"

"What the fuck did I ever do to you?" I winced at him yelling at me.

"Oh I don't know Hidan, you've yelled at her, glared at her, called her a bitch, and pretty much degraded her as much as you could in a short amount of time." Kakuzu stood up and set me on my feet as he started heading for the door. "You can either go with me and help find dinner or stay with him and just wait."

My gaze darted between the two before I quickly took off behind Kakuzu. "Uh… so what all are we doing?" I started messing with my hands as I followed him-it was a bit of a nervous habit.

"Fish, rabbit, plants, or whatever else you can find that's edible." He answered as we made it outside. "Just bring it over to me if it's a plant so I can make sure it's not poisonous. And stay close by because I don't feel like trying to catch you again but I will if I have to."

"How will you know if I go off too far? Or find me for that matter if I do? Where are we anyways?" I asked, looking around for some indication that I may kinda at least know where I was, but I didn't recognize anything. It wasn't really surprising since I had never been out of my village before.

"I just will. Now come on, it's best we hurry up before the messenger gets here, he might not think you're with me and end up… relocating you." The way he said relocating gave me a bad feeling and a cold chill ran up my spine.

"Uh… Ok…" I stayed close to Kakuzu, frightened by his warning of my possible "relocation". "So what is the name of the messenger that is supposed to be coming? Does he have a cloak like you and Hidan do?"

"His name is Zetsu… and yeah he has a cloak like us. But he looks a bit… odd, so it's really best not to stare because he'll try and scare you." Kakuzu crouched down and set up a small snare close to a tree and started making more the further into the surrounding woods we went.

"How does he look odd?" I asked. "So, um… where are we again?" As we walked, I was looking around for anything that would be possibly considered edible. Suddenly, a pretty blue flower caught my attention. I ran over to it and quickly picked it before tucking it behind my ear. "Isn't it pretty?"

Kakuzu stared at me before chuckling slightly. "You didn't even give me a chance to answer the first two questions." I blushed slightly and shifted around a little. "Let's start at the beginning… it's hard to explain how he looks odd but you'll notice that's for sure. You're quite a way from home… and yes it's very pretty…"

"Ok." I paused. "Me being "quite a way from home" is pretty vague, don't you think?" I started playing with my hair a bit.

"We'll that's the idea. You aren't supposed to know where you're at. Isn't that how kidnappings usually work?"

"I don't know. I'm not the kidnapping expert. This is kinda a first for me."

Kakuzu chuckled at me and started walking again. "I'm not either, I usually don't have the need to kidnap people."

I followed him. "Then how did you get all the money? That's not a normal worker's kinda money."

"A lot of people suck at gambling and a lot of people surprisingly have pretty large bounties on their heads. I'm more of a bounty hunter than evil kidnapper type."

"I see… So, uh… what are you going to do if they tell you that I can't stay?" I looked down, expecting the worst, even though it seems as if I had grown on him quite a bit.

"I don't know…" He looked over at me and I noticed a lot of emotions cross his face before he quickly turned away. "If worst comes to worst I'm not sure what I could do… If I tried protecting you they might end up killing me as well…"

"Ok…" After a while, we had found a decent amount of food, although Kakuzu was the one that found most of it, and we were on our way back to the building that I had woken up in.

"Hidan, get down here before I let you starve!" I heard a loud thud, as if Hidan had fallen of the cot, then some shuffling before he ended up at the stairwell.

"What the hell Kakuzu! I was fucking sleeping!"

"Oh so sorry princess forgot you're looks take a lot of effort."

I giggled slightly. Hidan's hair, which before we left was perfectly slicked back, was now standing up on the one side. "Have a nice nap?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Fuck you both."

"Nah… I'm good. I'd prefer to have dinner then go near you." Kakuzu walked over to a nearby fireplace and started up a fire for our food. "Plus there's the fact that you look like a stray dog…"

"Why are you so mean? I asked a genuine question. And that wasn't nice Kakuzu. Only half of his hair is sticking up." Hidan began to attempt to smooth back his hair.

"If I'm nice to him he gets lazy and when he gets lazy he gets even more complainsive."

"I do not!" Hidan whined back failing at fixing his hair. I don't know what he had in his hair but it didn't like moving much.

"You know, if you wet your hair down, it might lay flat again." I walked over to where Kakuzu was fixing food and watched him.

"Oh course I fucking know that! Do I look stupid to you?" Hidan grumbled before going to find water.

"I don't think I deserved to be snapped at." I mumbled. Kakuzu was concentrating on cooking. It was quite interesting watching him because he made sure that everything was done just right.

He fidgeted slightly as I continued to stare but kept cooking the food with a shocking amount of care. "You know that staring will only fucking bother him right?" Hidan's voice asked behind us.

I turned to look at Hidan. "Well, you don't happen to know of anything better for me to do, do you?" I laced my fingers behind my back as I waited for Hidan's answer.

"You could clean a place to fucking eat or some shit like that." He looked around refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Well, you could have done that while we were out getting food. I've actually done something useful today while you slept." I walked over to where Hidan was looking and tilted my head. "Right?"

"Well if you want to eat off that fucking filthy table go ahead. I don't give a shit about if I have to or not." Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me.

I scrunched up my face. "And what exactly do you expect me to clean that table with? I don't even know what that is on it."

He looked over at the table I was looking at and flinched. "Ew… what if it moves?" He stared at the table intently as if waiting.

"See, you should clean it. I'll just start screaming if it moves."

He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and poked the weird stuff experimentally. "I don't fucking trust it… or you… this sounds like a shitty plan…"

"Why don't you trust me? I have yet to do anything." I moved closer to inspect the filth.

"You're a woman… and the only other fucking woman I know is a raging sociopath."

"You only know one other woman? And can you really base one person's personality off of another's? It doesn't seem to be very fair." Suddenly, it looked like the substance moved and I threw myself backwards. "EW! It moved!"

"What the hell is going on over there?" Kakuzu growled and was almost instantly behind me. "Oh god what is that?"

"That's the weird fucking table algae that has mutated into a living death goo."

"I refuse to stay anywhere that there is "living death goo"." I practically gagged at that moment.

"… Maybe we should eat outside…" Kakuzu backed away from the table to quickly save the food.

"Yeah, let's do that." Hidan quickly answered and bailed outside.

I quickly followed Hidan outside. "We don't have to go back in there later, do we?" I asked, scared that I would be eaten by living death goo.

"We'll make him let us camp the hell outside."

"You couldn't make me if you wanted to Hidan, but nobody would want to go back in there."

"Yay, no more living death goo. Or death cot. Ew… death cot." With that, we all started to eat.

~~ I had been a while after dark now and everyone around me was sound asleep. Hidan had passed out first and I pretended to go to sleep a little while later. I figured once Kakuzu had passed out I could try and sneak away. Kakuzu took a while to sleep, but he eventually did. I waited a little longer, just to be safe. When I felt that I was sure, I quietly stood up and scampered off. I tried to put as many trees between me and them in case they woke up. I didn't need them seeing me.

It was really hard to sneak in the woods. I had never done so before. I heard the occasional stick crack, but I hoped that it wasn't enough to wake up either of the two sleeping men.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour?" Kakuzu's voice growled from behind me.

"… Uh… Bathroom?" I replied meekly.

"Oh really? Then why are you heading so far into the woods? What if a wolf found you? Or a bear?"

"Uh… I wanted to make sure that I was far enough away. Are there really wolves or bears in the woods?" I asked, now a little worried.

"Oh yeah, tons. Haven't you seen them? They've been watching you for a while now…"

"You're bluffing." I started backing away slowly.

"Am I? I wouldn't be so quick to think that."

"Uh…" I started looking around frantically, debating running off as fast as I could.

"But if you come back with me I'll protect you. I can't promise anything if you leave though."

"Um… Uh…" After pausing for a moment, I decided it was best to assume that he was bluffing and took off running. Before I could make it to far I tripped over what felt like a tree root and fell. I screamed as I hit the ground and started rolling until I hit a tree halfway through a roll with my back against the tree and my butt straight up in the air.

"Ow…" When I tried to move, I found that it hurt. How far did I roll? Finally, tired of being in the position that I was, I forced myself to sit up normally and look around.

"Did we have fun tiny human? **What kind of idiot trips over someone else?**" Two voices asked above me on the hill.

"Oh Zetsu, it's about time you got here." Kakuzu joined in.

When I finally located from where it was that I fell from, I saw Kakuzu and an… odd man with a weird thing on his head. Through the darkness though, I couldn't make out too many differences. "**Well?**"

"I'm sorry. Were you laying on the ground or something?" I stood up and started brushing off my back. I wouldn't be surprised if I had ended up bruised from my fall.

"Oh she doesn't know much yet… Do you have word from Pein yet Zetsu?" Kakuzu started down the hill after me without any trouble at all and ended up in front of where I stood. "You have some leaves in your hair…"

"Pein says she can stay, **but you're the one taking care of her because no one else wants to.**" He moved down to stand beside Kakuzu. Zetsu was extremely tall in comparison to me. "**She's a midget.**"

I started to pluck some of the leaves from my hair. "I am not a midget!"

"Isn't it endearing when she yells? Zetsu this is Shikome, Shikome this is Zetsu, he's in charge of clean-up and recon." Kakuzu reached out and snagged a leaf from the back of my hair that was still attached to a twig.

I put my hands down to my sides and mumbled, "I give up," and then I replied, "Nice to meet you, Zetsu."

"Nice to meet you too. **Likewise.**" With that his two voices started arguing with themselves and I eyed him carefully.

"It's ok. He does that a lot. So let's go back to bed now." Kakuzu quickly picked me up bridal style and started walking back toward the house.

I blushed a bit. "Put me down!"

"**Already that attached to her, Kakuzu?** It's kinda cute." Zetsu started walking beside Kakuzu and I.

"But you're injured." To make his point he poked me in one of my sore spots in my back. I winced and squirmed at the small jolt of pain. "See you're in no shape to walk." He glanced over at Zetsu and I barely noticed a glare on his face.

"**Aw… its so precious. Kakuzu is being ever the hero.** No one would ever let us hold them like that."

"I-I'm fine! Put me down. I can walk." I glared up at Kakuzu, slightly angry that he poked one of the sore spots.

"Stop teasing her Zetsu. And would you calm down, I'm not doing anything wrong." An emotion I didn't understand crossed Kakuzu's face but he quickly hid it.

"**I'm not teasing.**" If the tone was anything, I would say that it was pouty.

"I am calm." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Kakuzu gave Zetsu a knowing look and I looked between them slightly confused. "And sure you're calm…" With that we ended up back at the old gross house.

"YES!" I stuck my tongue out at Kakuzu.

"You don't seem to be very calm. **Not at all.**" Zetsu mused. "Maybe she's just cranky since she hasn't slept yet."

"Oh good point Zetsu." Kakuzu set me down and covered me up in the sleeping bag he'd let me use.

"Would you all fucking be quiet! Can't you fucking tell I'm trying to sleep over here!" Hidan yelled at us angrily from his sleeping bag.

"No one cares Hidan."

"I'm not tired." I complained. "I'm certainly not "cranky" as you put it."

"I do have good points." I glared at Zetsu before moving to climb out of the sleeping bag. "**Hidan, we all know you get more sleep than anyone else.**"

"But Zetsu if this is what he looks like with 14 hours of beauty sleep just imagine what he'd look like without it. He'd look like Orochimaru." He crouched down next to me and pulled me back down into the sleeping bag and zipped up the side.

"**That is something we don't need a copy of.**"

"What? I don't want to sleep yet." I pouted at Kakuzu. "I'm not tired." I suppressed a yawn.

"Just go to sleep little Shikome. You have a big day tomorrow, a lot of things to do a lot of people to meet. I have things I must discus with Zetsu so it's pointless to try and wait me out again."

I pouted some more. "Make me. I'm not tired."

"**She's quite the little liar, isn't she.**" Zetsu mused.

"I am not!" I glared at him before crossing my arms over my chest. "You're a jerk, Zetsu."

"Again, a lie."

"Which part? The one where she tells the truth or you're actually a nice person?" Kakuzu looked down at me in the sleeping bag and smirked evilly. "Oh and I have no quarrel with making you sleep."

"I was referring to the part where she said she's not tired." Zetsu answered.

After hearing the last part from Kakuzu, I blushed slightly and shrunk a little bit in the sleeping bag. "W-what do you mean?"

"I could always make you so tired you had no choice but to go to sleep."

"W-what? That sounds perverted… you promised that you wouldn't…" I felt more heat rush into my face and also felt my eyes grow big.

"Wow jumping to conclusions are we? And you say I'm the perverted one." With that he smirked at me again.

"How else was that supposed to be taken? You were smirking evilly and… and… yeah… I'm not jumping to conclusions." I blushed even more and moved some of my hair into my face.

He chuckled at my obvious discomfort and I watched as Zetsu walked to a secluded part of the area. "Well someone a bit more innocent wouldn't have gotten any indication that my smirk could be taken so horribly."

"It's… your fault. I never had any of these issues before meeting you. My poor mind is being corrupted with every small moment that I stay here." I covered my head with the sleeping bag to hide.

"Aw how mean. I've only ever had your best intentions in mind. Not my fault dirty thoughts keep entering your mind." He snagged the top of the sleeping bag with his hand and pulled it down to look me in the eyes.

"You felt me up. Hidan uses filthy language and insinuates a lot of things…" I attempted to grab the top of the sleeping bag out of his grasp and pull it back over my face, when that didn't work, I just climbed down lower into the sleeping bag.

"I didn't mean to, you were falling. And I'm not at fault for anything the idiot does or says." He tugged at the sleeping bag more and sighed heavily. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Fine." I peeked only my eyes out of the sleeping bag. "Because. I don't have bad thoughts. Ever. So when I do, it's embarrassing.'

"Everybody has bad thoughts. It's what makes us human. Without bad thoughts we'd all die, so they're not entirely bad…"

"Well…" I paused before mumbling, "I haven't even ever kissed anyone before, so bad thoughts aren't exactly something I'm really capable of having."

Before I had a chance to do anything Kakuzu quickly pulled the sleeping bag past my face and moved his mask before pressing his lips against mine. He pulled back quickly and I could almost notice a blush. "Sorry…" He mumbled forgetting to pull his mask back up.

I covered my lips with my hand, in shock. Then, his face registered. He was extremely hansom, but he had stitches going off from both sides of his mouth. I gasped. "Are you ok? That looks like it hurts." I reached out to touch his stitches. The cords that ran through them felt very coarse. "That has to hurt."

He flinched from the touch and looked away. "It's… fine, I'm used to it by now. It doesn't really hurt anyway." He messed with his hands a little before going to stand up. "I'll let you get to sleep, sorry I kept you awake… and sorry for bothering you."

"But… If you leave, who's going to protect me from the wolves and the bears?" I looked up at him, hopeful.

Kakuzu paused and looked down at me. "I guess I could stay. In case any come around and try to kidnap you too."

I smiled. "Thank you." And with that I curled up and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~ I woke up comfortable and yawned stretching out. The dream I had woken from felt so real that I touched my lips gently. It was such a weird dream anyway… oh well, I was awake in my bed now so what'd it matter, not like I'd ever actually see those people.

I sat up and looked around. _Wait… I wasn't in my room. That means that the dream wasn't a dream… and… my first kiss… was taken by someone that I hardly even knew._ I quickly stood up. The room that I was in had two beds. The bed on the other side of the room was un-made, in fact, the entire other side of the room was a mess. There were two doors, one in what to me felt like the back of the room and one at the other end.

Silently I slipped out of the bed and made my way over to the door that felt like it was at the front. I quickly and as quietly as I could went through the door and closed it behind me. Listening I was confused when I heard water shut off. _Who has water running in their hallway?_ I turned around to see where the noise had came from only to look straight at a very tall… very confused… and very naked Kakuzu.

I immediately blushed and turned away covering my face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Well it was unexpected that's for sure…" From the corner of my eye I saw him lean over my shoulder and grab the doorknob. He stayed there for a few seconds water from his hair dripping onto my neck. "Now if you'll please allow me to finish my shower." He opened the door in front of me and pushed me out by the small of my back.

I blushed hard once I got back into the room, went over to the bed and covered my face with the blanket. _That was so embarrassing. I can't believe that I did that…_ I shrunk down a bit, trying to shrink myself out of existence.

The door opened back up and I heard soft footsteps before the bed creaked with his weight. "Hey… I don't blame you ok… you weren't sure where you were and were confused. But maybe it's a good idea to stop trying to run away, huh?"

"O-okay." I didn't make any move to move. I was still too embarrassed to show my face, in fact, his consoling me just made me feel even more embarrassed and I felt even more heat rush into my face.

"You going to show your face or do I have to make you?" He teased evilly, gently tugging at the blanket. "You can't stay under there forever."

I remained silent. _He would go away if I didn't say anything… right? _I hoped. But I started doubting myself as I heard him sigh. The blanket was practically ripped off of me and thrown to the floor by a, now dressed, Kakuzu. He frowned at my insubordination and rolled me over to look me in the face.

I could feel the blush still in my face as I looked up at him, shocked. "Uh…" I quickly covered my face with my arms to hide my blush as well as I could.

He pulled my arms up and over my head pinning them to the bed before leaning over me letting his longer, still wet, hair fall in my face. He leaned down closer to my face until he was an inch from my lips.

I whimpered slightly, starting to feel a bit lightheaded from all of the blood rushing to my face. "W-what are you doing?" I asked embarrassed as my mind went back to the kiss that had happened the night before.

"Nothing." His voice purred at me mischievously. His breath spread over my face warmly.

"L-liar." I squirmed slightly under him trying a bit to free my arms from his grasp.

"Struggling will only make me think of worse things to do to you." His mouth moved to the side slightly until it hovered so close to my jaw I could almost feel his lips.

"W-what? Like what?" I closed my eyes, feeling nervous with Kakuzu being this close to me. He was being so intimate. It was nothing at all like anything that I had ever experienced.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He kissed my jaw gently before pulling away and letting go of my arms. "My boss would like to speak to you."

I opened my eyes, a little shocked at the sudden loss. Reaching up, I touched the spot that he had kissed on my jaw. It tingled slightly. "O-okay." I sat up, prepared to follow Kakuzu to his leader.

He grabbed my hand before getting up off his bed and pausing. "Maybe I should let you take a shower… I'll go get you a towel and some other stuff." He paused again before he left his room, looking back at me. "Please don't leave."

"Th-thank you. I won't." I sat there and started twiddling my thumbs as I thought about the two times Kakuzu had kissed me. _Would he do it again? Soon? Later? _I shook my head trying to clear it.

It took a little bit but he was quickly back with a towel, razor, toothbrush and luffa. "Here, you can use my soap since Konan wouldn't give any up." He handed me the pile of stuff and sat on the bed.

"Thank you." I got up and walked over to bathroom. I took as quick a shower as I could. When I was done I put the clothes that I had been wearing back on. It was a bit disgusting, but it would have to work for now. I raked my fingers through my hair quickly to make sure that it wasn't too knotted before walking back into the bedroom.

"Better?" I nodded and he smiled slightly. Again he grabbed my hand and this time walked us out of his room. We walked up a flight of stairs and I could feel peoples eyes on me.

I blushed slightly and did my best to kinda shrink from the view of others. "W-why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're a girl… and you're not cringing away from me." He pulled me along faster trying to get to our destination quicker.

"Oh." I started to struggle a bit to keep up with Kakuzu as he picked up his pace. This place was strange. Everything was neat, clean, and organized. It was modern yet everything seemed to be made out of stone, as if the place was carved out of a mountain.

Once up the stairs we walked a short way down the top hallway to a set of large double door. Kakuzu knocked with his free hand and waited.

"Come in." A cold, commanding voice, muffled by the door ordered.

"Uh… I don't think I want to…" I whispered to Kakuzu." He sounds kinda mean…"

"He's not that bad. He just takes some getting used to." He smiled down at me encouragingly as he opened the door. "Leader, the girl you wished to see."

I nervously bit my lip and slowly walked in, making sure that Kakuzu stayed behind me. He squeezed my hand gently as he closed the door behind us.

"Good. Tell me your name." The man, Leader, ordered me.

"Shi-Shikome… Sir…" I nervously looked up to Kakuzu for a bit more comfort before looking back towards the man with all of the piercings. _How could anyone do that to their face? It's so scary._

He eyed me carefully before adverting his eyes and coughing. For some reason Kakuzu shifted around slightly agitated. I continued to look at the Leader man nervously making him shift around a little.

"So… um… what was it that you needed to see me for, Sir?" I asked, made even more nervous from the silence. I started messing with my hands too in an attempt to slightly distract me.

"I… uh… needed to see how you could be useful to our organization. I don't expect you to be very exceptional at combat but perhaps office work? Konan has been wanting an assistant here for a while."

"Uh… sure. I can do office work. I actually have quite a bit of experience with office work." I attempted my brightest smile as I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

He blinked quickly and I barely noticed a faint blush before he looked down at some paperwork on his desk. "Alright… perfect." When he looked up again he was perfectly composed making me think I'd imagined things. "Here, when you finish these take them to Konan's office. Someone will show you the way." He nodded at the door signaling for us to leave.

Kakuzu and I made our way out of the office. "Well… I think that went rather well…" I mused, starting to flip through the documents that the leader had handed to me. They were your basic spending reports that just needed double checked a long with a bit of funds balancing. Nothing that would take me too long to finish. "So… uh… now what?"

"Hungry?" I nodded as my stomach grumbled quietly. Looking over I noticed that he had yet to let go of my hand and blushed. "While we're heading that way I might as well give you the tour. This floor only has four doors, Leaders office, Konan's," He pointed at a door across the hall," their room, and a storage closet."

We went though two main halls on our way to the kitchen. Any organization that the place seem to have disintegrated as one walked into the kitchen. Dishes were stacked in the sink, dirty pots and pans sat on the stove, and there had been something spilled on the floor that someone neglected to clean up. "Uh…"

"… Sorry…" Looking around he made his way over to the table and shoved the pots that also littered that area on the floor creating a fairly large clear space. "We've been ordering out a lot lately…"

"I can… uh… see why. So um… what all do you have to eat here? There isn't any living death goo here is there?" I looked around nervously, half expecting some to jump out and bite me.

"I'm not really sure… about either." Kakuzu quickly opened and slammed the door of the fridge closed. "Yeah… no…" This time he checked the cupboards and found some stray instant ramen and a clean bowl. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, ramen is fine." I sat down at the table. There obviously wasn't very many women here. He made the ramen as he tried finding some clean chopsticks for me to use. It took a little while but he eventually came upon a drawer full of take-out silverware. "So, um… are you going to eat at all, Kakuzu-sama?" I asked as Kakuzu took the bowl of ramen out of the microwave.

"No, I can eat later." He set the bowl in front of me and handed me the plastic fork he'd found.

"Thank you. Where should I go to do the paperwork that Leader-sama asked me to do?" I asked before starting to eat slowly as the ramen was very hot.

"You can always do it in my office, I won't mind… Or if you'd prefer you could use the living room but people might get in your way."

"I'll work in your office. Thank you." The rest of my meal was eaten in mostly silence as Kakuzu just sat there watching me. He stacked my bowl with the rest of the mess as he lead me out of the room.

"In case you get bored, that's the living room." He pointed across the hall to a room where a lot of noise was coming from. "The rest of the members should be in there if you feel like meeting them."

"They aren't all as scary as the leader guy was, are they?" I could hear Hidan's voice over that of the other's. It was something about the show that they were watching "being for pussies".

"Actually you already met all the scary people." He smirked down at me as he tugged at one of his stitches. "Well unless you have an overwhelming fear of dolls."

"So the leader and the multiple-personalities guy are the only ones that are really scary. Dolls are fine. I used to play with the all of the time growing up. I would brush their hair and take really good care of them."

"I wouldn't start brushing this ones' hair, he would probably just get upset." Kakuzu lead me into the living room stopping a few conversations in the process.

"Hey, Kakuzu, who's the hotty, un?" One of the men, at least it sounded like a man, moved right in front of my face, causing me to back up a bit before wolf whistling. "How much does something like that cost?"

"I didn't pay for her you ass! She's Konan's secretary." Kakuzu's voice was low and threatening making the blond boy move back a little.

"Then why is she hanging out with you if Konan found her? You have to admit though, she is a cute little secretary…" An angry growl formed in Kakuzu's throat making the boy back up more.

"She's not here for you to stare at Deidara! And I found her!" I moved a bit to hide behind Kakuzu as he started screaming at the blonde.

"You found her? And she stays with you willingly? What mental institution did you break into?" I could see from around Kakuzu that Deidara was backing up slightly as he spoke.

"Surprised? Good." He shoved past Deidara harshly walking the rest of the way into the room with me close behind.

"FUCK! Change the channel! I don't want to watch this pussy ass shit!" Hidan was screaming at a masked man that was stretched out on the couch.

"But Tobi likes this show!" The man countered in a whiney voice.

"The one in the mask is Tobi, obviously. He's practically a child, it's so annoying." Tobi bounced up at the mention of his voice and looked over at Kakuzu before noticing me and scrambling over the couch very ungracefully.

"Hello! I'm Tobi. Kakuzu, who is the pretty lady that you brought?" He was practically bouncing in front of me. I backed away, a little scared at the random show of such enthusiasm.

"DAMNIT! If you're not going to even watch the show, give me the fucking remote!" Hidan screamed at Tobi, pointing accusingly at him.

"This is Konan's new secretary I found, Shikome. And would you give him the remote so he shuts up." Kakuzu sighed looking like he was already regretting introducing me to people.

"Why does everybody hate Tobi?" he pouted. It was kinda odd hearing a man pout and act like a child. "It's nice to meet you Shikome-san." He threw the remote at Hidan's head and it bounced off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"N-nice to meet you to…" I muttered hiding behind Kakuzu even more. By now more people had noticed me standing there and were coming over to see me. I quickly was finding myself surrounded by men in cloaks with clouds. All of them were taller than me, which wasn't surprising considering my height.

There was one with red hair. He was one of the shortest and looked younger than the other's in the room. There was one with black hair and deep stress lines. He didn't look old other than the stress lines. There was a blue man that looked kinda like a shark. He was a lot taller than a lot of the people there; he also carried a giant wrapped sword.

I was beginning to feel fairly surrounded-and stared at. I nervously moved closer to Kakuzu. "Since you're all just going to be weird and creepy… This is Shikome, she's going to be working here from now on." He pointed to the blue man first. "That's Kisame, or rather Fishface. The brunet next to him is Itachi." He moved on to the short redhead. "And that's Sasori."

"I'm not Fishface, Zombie Brother One." Kisame growled back at Kakuzu.

"It's… uh… nice to meet all of you." I muttered quietly.

Sasori stared intently at me and it was starting to creep me out a little. I grabbed onto Kakuzu's sleeve tugging at it so he'd look at me. I held up my papers slightly hoping he'd realize what I was getting at. Quickly he picked me up bridal style and walked through the gaping men.

I blushed darkly after being picked up in a room full of staring men. He held me so carefully and gently. "So, uh… where's your office?"

"Just a little ways down the hall. It's near my room." Kakuzu held onto me even after we left the crowded room and made it into the hallway.

"O-okay." I was a little shocked that he didn't put me down after leaving the crowd. "So… are you going to put me down?"

"I don't really feel like." He started muttering nonsense under his breath and seemed to be thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, unable make sense of his words that he was mumbling.

"Figuring out new expenses. We'll need to get you clothes, I need the kitchen cleaned, we'll need more food, and some other random things. Maybe hire some cleaning workers, I don't know…"

"Oh. Okay. That seems reasonable. Do you know all of the budget stuff that I'm going to be looking at, or are you going to want to see those when I'm done double checking and then triple checking the numbers?" I asked.

"I'm already well aware of much of the organizations expenses. Leader and Konan simply have their own budget which I assume is what you'll be working on… Thank you though." We reached a door and Kakuzu set me down as he unlocked it and lead me in turning on the light.

The room was very clean and very organized, much like Kakuzu's side of the room that he and Hidan shared. He had a desk with neatly stacked papers and a couple of brief cases propped up against the desk. "This is nice. Why do you two have different budgets? As an organization, wouldn't everything be organized by priority or do each people get their own salary?"

"A few of us get our own salary, like myself, but Leader is of course the leader and Konan is kind of like his assistant. We all know there's something more to it though. Anyway we have a budget for the city we live in, what the organization does, and living needs for the members."

"Okay, I guess that all makes a little sense." I sat down at the chair and started looking down at the papers. "Thank you for that explanation. That will give me a much better idea as to what it is that I'm looking at and it will make my job a bit easier."

"Yeah sure…" I felt a breeze brush over my shoulder and looked over only to see Kakuzu press his lips against the skin of my neck. "Maybe work can wait?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" I blushed darkly as a soft shiver went down my spine.

He chuckled at me before kissing my neck again and again working his way down to my shoulder. I shifted slightly, some un-known feeling kinda taking over my system.

"Ka-Kakuzu?" At the mention of his name he began nibbling on the skin as his fingers brushed down my arm. I squeaked quietly and slammed my eyes shut. I started squirming more under him.

"Does it really bother you so much?" His breath tickled the side of my neck.

"I-I don't even know what you're doing." My voice came out a bit shaky.

"Kissing you." As if to make his point he pressed his lips against my skin again.

"B-but… isn't this different?" My back arched out of pure instinct as he found a particularly sensitive spot. He paused in his moving and nipped at the location that made my back arch.

"But isn't it better?" A small moan escaped from my lips and I felt my face go blood red.

"Uh…" He began nibbling and sucking at the place on my neck gently but vigorously. His hand was also trailing up and down my arm softly. Louder moans started to come out of my mouth causing me to start chewing on my bottom lip. I could feel my heart race and noticed my breathing increase.

"Don't bite your lip. I like the way you sound." I blushed harder and started to feel lightheaded.

"B-but…" He bit harder at the area on my neck causing me to yelp. Kakuzu practically purred at the response he got out of me. "I-it's embarrassing." I squirmed and moaned loudly as he bit again.

"But so erotic." His voice rumbled attractively. Suddenly he picked me up by the waist and turned me around so that I was sitting on his desk and he was facing me. I started chewing on my lip a bit and attempted to kinda hide my face with my hair in order to disguise some of my embarrassment.

"W-what?"

"Isn't it obvious? That I'm attracted to you." Kakuzu's hand caressed my cheek as he kissed me.

It felt as if my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. "Well, yeah, but… uh…"

"But what?" He kissed me more getting progressively less gentle.

"I…" I felt my mind getting a bit cloudy as some unknown feeling started to take over. "I don't know."

"Maybe I should stop so you can think about it?"

"But I don't wanna think." I pouted. _I can not believe that I just pouted, but it felt… right._

He chuckled at my response and started kissing at my collar bone. "No? What do you wanna do then?" My back arched a bit, pressing me into him.

"I dunno."

"Liar. But if you don't know I guess I should let you work on your paperwork."

I groaned at the idea of going back to doing paperwork, but I didn't really know what I wanted. "G-go back to what you were doing a few seconds ago. I dunno. Something."

He smirked and ran his hands down the outside of my thighs while he leaned forward until his face was barely an inch away from mine. I sunk my head down a bit by bringing up my shoulders as I nervously waited to see what it was he was planning on doing. His hands hooked behind my knees and he used them to pull me forward making it so our lips met.

I did as best as I could to kiss back and wrapped my arms around Kakuzu's neck. I still wasn't sure as to what it was that I was feeling, all I knew was that it felt good, he was causing it, and I didn't want it to stop. His hands traveled back up my legs as he started leaning forward into my body. Slowly he slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I furrowed my brow kinda confused as to what he was doing and kinda thought about asking so I opened my mouth a bit subconsciously.

Kakuzu's tongue slipped into my mouth and I was very shocked at first, until it started feeling good. His tongue roamed around in my mouth feeling as much as it could. I tried to mimic what it was that he was doing, hoping to make him feel as nice as I was at the moment. I shifted forward a bit, wanting to be a bit closer. He moaned slightly as I moved and leaned over me more so my back was against the desk. I blushed a bit and pulled him as close as I could in my current position, moaning softly at the change in position.

Our lips parted and he panted softly making his hot breath fan across my face. "There's so much I want to do to you right now I hope you know."

I breathed heavily attempting to re-catch my breath. "Yeah? Like what? You need to show me because if you try telling, I won't understand."

He groaned softly and looked at me heatedly. "And taint your poor innocence?"

"You've already started, haven't you?" I asked before pulling him into another electrifying kiss, trying my hardest to take some initiative. He kissed back enthusiastically as his hands slipped under the bottom of my dress. I unwrapped my hands from around his neck to take off his cloak. I had the sudden urge to see more of what he looked like. My fingers weren't working right though…

Kakuzu took the hint and practically ripped off his cloak throwing it on the floor. His hands then went to tugging at my dress angrily. I ran my hands up his arms, stopping for a moment to feel the stitches in them. The chords that ran through them were coarse like the ones in his face. After a moment of my fingers lingering on his stitches, I ran my hands the rest of the way up his arms before wrapping my arms back around his neck.

He glared playfully at me before tugging even harder at my dress. "This seems to be in the way. What're you going to do about it?"

I pouted. "I'm on my back, so I can't get to the zipper for it to "not be in the way" so, for the moment, I can't do anything about it." I replied blushing darkly.

"Then I guess you'll just have to get even closer to me won't you?" He leaned away from me slightly to give me more room.

I unwrapped my arms and used one to prop me up while the other undid the zipper. "If you want it off the rest of the way you can do it yourself." I said, laying back down, blushing and pouting.

"That was the plan." He grabbed onto the dress with both hands and tugged it out from under my body and finally completely off. His hands grazed over my now bare skin as he stared at me with lustful eyes. I blushed darkly and squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Then… what are you gonna do now that you have me the way you want?"

"Make sure people know that I was here first." He grinned at my squirming and started kissing at my skin all the way down to the top of my chest. My back arched a bit and a small moan made its way out of my mouth. I also instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

"A little possessive, hu?" I managed to get out without my voice sounding too shaky.

"Their eyes wandered too much." He growled before leaving a love bite on my skin. Kakuzu's hands roamed over the skin of my sides and brushed at the bottom of my bra. I yelped a bit and shivered.

"Did they? I didn't really notice anyone other than the blonde… Deira… Deidei, Dei… something or other, really looking."

"Even one is too many." He kissed the area between my breasts before pulling me closer to him so one hand could unlatch my bra.

"So you're extremely possessive." I said blushing profusely as Kakuzu moved to completely remove the bra. After the bra was removed, I instinctively moved my arms to cover my chest, biting my bottom lip a bit.

"Ah, ah, ah. No covering what I tried so hard to reveal." He quickly grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and pinned them above my head. I could feel my blush darken again as I sunk back, attempting to shrink slightly.

"Now you've only got one hand, and you've restricted how far you can move." I said, trying to convince him to give me my arms back.

"Yes but I like how you look in this pose. Straddling me with your arms above your head, it's very nice to look at." He licked the exposed skin of my chest before blowing on it.

I squirmed underneath him as I began to feel a little… for lack of a better word, frustrated. "B-but…You're still completely clothed. It's not fair."

"So strip me." He purred up at me and stood up straight so that I was sitting again after letting go of my wrists.

I bit my lip as I began to pull his shirt over his head, revealing his toned abs. Then, blushing, I tried to undo the button on his pants, but I was shaking too bad for me to actually manage it. "I-I can't get it." He reached out with his hands and steadied mine.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're doing wonderfully." with a little bit of his help, I was able to get it, but I couldn't bring myself to push them down; I was too embarrassed.

"N-now what?" He pushed them down for me and kicked them over in the general direction of the other clothes.

"There now we're equally dressed."

"Mmhm…" I squirmed a bit more and instinctively went back to covering my chest.

"Stop it I like those." Kakuzu growled before pinning me back onto his desk.

"Do you?" I asked, putting the most innocent look on my face that I could manage. He froze up slightly before smirking at me mischievously.

"I thought I was supposed to be tainting your innocence?"

"Well, apparently you're not doing good enough."

"Then I'll just have to try even harder won't I?" He roughly ground his hips into mine. I gasped loudly before biting down hard on my bottom lip. I went back to squirming, also attempting to free my arms from his grasp. "What's the matter? Do I displease you that much?"

"N-no. I-I just kinda want my arms back."

"No. I think I'll keep them." He stroked his free hand down my torso and stops at my abdomen teasing the skin with his fingertips. My back arched off of the desk as his light touches sent more shivers down my spine.

"But why?" I whined up at him. Kakuzu looked at me and blatantly ignored my question as he attacked my neck again. I wiggled underneath of him and moved my head instinctively to give him better access. "Kakuzu…" I whined.

"If you keep whining I'll stop." He glared at me slightly from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, I'll stop." I responding, shrinking slightly from feeling ashamed from having upset Kakuzu.

"Good girl." His hand went from teasing across my panty line to high up on my inner thigh. While his hand was doing this he'd moved his mouth from my neck to my right breast. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. After a moment, I began to dig my nails into the palms of my hands.

"K-Kakuzu…" I gasped out.

He took the opportunity to slip his fingers under my panties at the hip and tug on them. Once he noticed my nails digging into my hand however he stopped and looked up at me. I shifted my hips a bit, instinctively wanting to feel friction. All rational thoughts that my mind may have had earlier were clouded by a need, and now he was paused, inches away from giving me what I needed.

"One, stop digging into your palms, two, tell me what you want." I could hear the order in his voice as he talked. I blushed hard before opening my hands.

"I-I want… something. Please… don't stop."

"I suppose that's a good enough answer for now." His fingers snagged on my panties as he pulled them off. Once they were off he trailed his hand back up my thigh until they reached my nether-regions. I gasped loudly as he touched me, my back coming completely off of the desk, the only thing holding me down being his hand still around my wrists.

"K-Kakuzu." I moaned.

He chuckled and quickly entered me with one of his fingers. It was a little odd at first but the sensations soon turned pleasurable. He began to pump his finger in and out of me, very slowly, but I began to feel something building in my lower abdomen. My breathing began to become labored, and I closed my eyes shut tight.

As soon as I was getting really used to one finger he added a second. It stung a bit but the pain quickly died away as he continued to pump his fingers. His mouth returned to my chest again to add to the current pleasure.

After a while, I found my hips to be moving in time with his fingers. After a while, he would separate the two fingers a bit as he was pulling them out. I was lost in all of what it was that he was doing. Once he felt that two fingers weren't good enough he added a third, making me gasp.

He continued with what he had been doing for a while as his mouth moved onto my other breast. By this time I was moaning loudly as I felt the pleasure increasing with every thrust of his fingers. Something was building, a kind of pressure, and it didn't take to much longer before I felt like I was dangling off of a cliff. He pumped his fingers a few more times before I saw fireworks and it felt as if something had exploded inside of me, in a good way.

"K-Kakuzu!" I screamed.

"Aw how cute. Squirming around and moaning, it's almost more than I can stand." Kakuzu cooed as he pulled his fingers out of me. I whimpered at the loss. "Oh? You already want more?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Well then what should I do to you?" The sadistic tone was back in his voice and it made me shiver.

"D-do it again?" I felt as if it was the wrong answer, but I didn't really know what else to say.

"But that's so boring. And watching you has been so erotic. What else could I do?"

"I-I don't know… What do you want to do?"

"Think really hard about it."

I blushed darkly before mumbling quietly. "T-take me."

"Alright." He shoved off his boxers and they soon met all the other clothes on the floor. When he was naked he positioned himself in front of me and grabbed both of my hands in his and kissing me roughly before shoving himself in.

I screamed into his mouth as he stretched me. I squeezed both of his hands tightly in mine as I tried my best to relax. It hurt so bad, so he waited to move until some of the pain subsided. "I'm sorry… I know it hurts… shhh, shhh, shhh…" He kissed me gently on the lips and forehead as he waited for me to be ready.

After a while, it didn't hurt so much and I moved my hips a bit to show that I was ready for him to move. "Kakuzu… please move. Please…" I begged. He smiled and started moving his hips slowly at first to make sure I still didn't hurt too much. After a while, it started to feel really good, but it felt like he was going too slow. There wasn't enough friction. "F-faster."

"Is that an order?" He asked as he kissed along my throat.

I moaned softly. "Maybe…" I replied, moving my hips in time with his.

"Then no. If you want it so much then you'll have to beg for it like a good girl." It almost felt like he slowed down just to spite me.

"Please Kakuzu. I'm a good girl. Please… Please move faster." I squirmed under him.

He seemed to ponder it for a little bit before suddenly moving a lot faster. "T-thank you." I moaned, leaning forward a bit to kiss Kakuzu. He crushed my lips with his in a hot kiss as he pounded into me making the desk creak. His mouth muffled my scream of pleasure as he hit something inside of me.

He pulled away from me and grinned mischievously as he started hitting the same spot every time. "K-Kakuzu!" I screamed in pleasure as I had my second orgasm of the day.

"Aw, so quickly?" He pulled out of me and flipped me over onto my stomach to my hips were right at the edge of the desk. Once I was moved he slammed back into me making me scream again. Every time he slammed into me, my chest ground against the wooden surface of the desk and the edge of the desk hit my clit.

He nibbled at the exposed skin of my back and I assumed he was leaving even more love bites there too.

"Y-you know, if anyone sees… just about any… of my skin… they're likely to find one of your… little bite marks."

"Well that is the idea. So I'm glad you think it's working."

"B-but then they're gonna know…"

"Mmmm… good." Kakuzu leaned over me continuing at his fast pace and whispered in my ear. "Because you're mine now." That sent another sharp shiver down my spine and I quickly found myself coming closer to my next orgasm. I started panting, trying to catch my breath.

He seemed to notice this because he started thrusting into me even faster and harder. The desk started squeaking as it moved a little across the floor. "K-Kakuzu! I… I… uh… AH!" I came again and his movements became rushed and sporadic before he came as well a little after. He panted hard as he placed his head between my shoulder blades.

It took me a couple of seconds for me to catch my breath. "T-that was… amazing."

"I agree. That was much better than working on paperwork."


	2. Nuri and Kisame

Moving to the beat of the mixing music I swayed my hips, dodging the people that filled the busy carnival street. It was later in the day and I could feel the air beginning to cool as the sun started moving lower in the sky. The day had been hot and my shirt still clung to my body from the sweat. Looking around I watched as carnival workers lured people to their booths with promises of winning prizes.

I smirked slightly as a snarky looking man walked up to the He-Man test and payed the man running the small attraction. Slowing down I walked over to watch. I always enjoyed watching men lose at this game, they always did. His girlfriend, I was assuming, fawned over him as he flexed his muscles and grinned at her. He picked up the hammer, completely wrongly I might add, and swung it down hard right on the little target. The little metal piece went up but stopped at least a foot short.

As the man started becoming angry I walked over to the booth and paid the Carney. He smirked at me, making me smirk back, and the macho man shut up for a second only to start telling me that this was a waste of my time.

"Shut up and hand me the hammer." I said simply as I turned towards the man. His mouth snapped shut and he handed the hammer over only to give me a snotty look. His girlfriend watched in fascination as I walked over to the tower with the bell.

My feet moved apart slightly and I put one hand on the end on the hammers handle with my other hand very close to the top. Throwing my weight forward I pulled the hammer over my shoulder and let my top hand slide close to the bottom as the momentum built on the hammer. My forward hand shoved down hard as the hammer connected with its' target and the little metal piece shot up slamming into the bell at the top of the tower.

I stood back up straight and heard the Carney chuckle. Smiling at him I turned to the girlfriend noticing that her and the man were staring at me in shock. "What prize do you want?" I asked, pointing at her.

"Me?" She asked back, a small smile forming on her lips. I nodded and she gave a happy little squeak. "The big red bear." I smiled back at her and went to get the bear from the man.

"Come now, Nuri, must you always be so mean and lose me my prizes?" He asked as he handed me a large stuffed bear, his hand resting on mine as he gave me back my money.

"Of course, Daddy. How else will I show up stupid men like that man?" My father laughed slightly and patted my cheek gently.

"Go now, today is your day off. Ride some rides, we all know how much you love them, and maybe you and some boy can get to know each other better?" I scoffed at my dad and shook my head.

"You know how I feel about dating Daddy. I'm not going to go flirt with just anyone." I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned back around to the girl, handing her the bear. "Here you go." I smiled at her again, putting on my gypsy charm that led so many people to falsely trust me.

"Thank you." She giggled before her boyfriend dragged her away, glaring at me. Smirking at the man I watched at they disappeared in the crowd. Turning back towards my father I gave him a small wave and also disappeared into the crowd.

A few minutes later I was sitting high up on one of the surrounding buildings and watching as the lights on the rides began turning on. The people on the ground looked small and I noticed a few of my brethren looking up at me. I waved at them and they waved back making a few other people look.

My skirt bellowed slightly as a breeze moved the air. I brushed my fingers through my medium length wavy dark hair. The men around the camp all opposed me cutting it, saying that long hair was what all women were supposed to have, that it made us so beautiful. I however ignored them, never liking the way my hair would always get in my way or get things stuck in it.

Laying my hand back on the roof I could feel someone watching me. I didn't look to see who it could be and instead leaned forward and pulled my skirt up at the side. My fingers slid over the knives I kept strapped to my thigh and I quickly grabbed them. I had one between each finger as I prepared myself to attack.

If it was another gypsy like myself they could easily defend themselves and would know that I wouldn't hesitated to kill first and ask later. I swung around, sliding my foot on the rooftop as I pushed my body easily into a standing position, and threw one of my knives right at the man standing on the other side of the roof from me.

He jumped to the side quickly, managing to dodge as it went past his chest. I watched him closely as I tried figuring out who it was. I could tell I didn't know him or else I would have recognized him by now even though he remained in darkness.

My body stayed slightly crouched in a protective stance as I edged away from the side of the roof. He followed me at the same pace, always making sure we stayed the same distance apart. "Who are you?" I asked my native French accent coming into my voice. When he didn't answer I started becoming impatient.

Just as I was about to ask again I felt another person behind me and I swung around looking straight into red eyes. "Mon Dieu…"**[My God]** I breathed out just as everything around me went black.

I gasped in air and my body shot up as I felt myself wake up. I looked around frantically already knowing I had been kidnapped. The room I was in was dark but I could make out what looked like furniture not that far from me. My hands searched for my other knives but came up missing. **They must have taken them.** I cursed under my breath in French as I swung my feet off the bed I was in.

Softly setting them on the cold floor I let my eyes look around the room again, affirming that I was alone. I stood up and quickly walked over to a door, pressing my ear against it to listen for other people. When I heard nothing I couched down and looked under it just to be safe. Again nothing.

I opened the door and looked around the hallway before stepping out of the room. I closed the door behind me silently and let my instincts take over. Running to the left I made sure to stay completely silent. As I came upon a turn in the hall I could hear people coming from the right. I quickly turned up the stairs to my left and moved up them, barely dodging notice.

Once at the top I scanned the area to make sure it was clear before waiting for the other people to get out of the hall. As I listened to the voices fade away I started moving back down the steps. Just as I made it halfway down the stairs I heard the door at the top open and somebody step out.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" I heard a mans' voice rumble behind me and I took off. I made it down the hall in a matter of seconds, already having experience running away. Opening the door at the end of the hall I ran out into the pouring rain.

My feet moved quicker on the sodden earth and I could hear people running out of the building to follow me. I moved quicker as I sprinted through the unfamiliar area not entirely knowing where I was going but knowing full well that Earth would show me the way home. The people following me however didn't relent. They continued to follow me, keeping up with my breakneck pace.

I could tell as night fell when the area around me became even darker than before. I never knew that a place could become so dark, as the black clouds covered the sky and shed heavy rain down upon the ground. My breathing was finally starting to become harder and I knew my body was getting tired but still I didn't slow down. Because I knew that if I stopped now I would never see my father again.

I don't know how long I ran before I finally reached the end of the rain but it felt like forever. My body was becoming far too weak and I could tell that I was going to pass out soon. The people had finally stopped following me but I couldn't risk stopping and them coming to steal me away. As I searched the area around me I recognized the land and instantly felt more energy enter my body. **This isn't far from the town we're in right now.**

As I made it into the town I could feel the sorrow in the air. The music from our carnival was still playing but the tunes were not happy. I ran up to the first stall I saw, pushing past all the people. They yelled at me to watch where I was going and the man behind the counter looked up. His face went for an almost deadness to pure bliss in seconds. "Emilian! Oh thank Dieu."

I hopped the small counter and the man wrapped his arms around me as I collapsed. "Don't worry Nuri, you're home, I've got you." He cooed stroking my hair gently as he hugged me. His strong arms picked me up and he yelled out to one of the other carneys as they came past. "Watch this."

The other man quickly came over and jumped over the counter looking at me. "Nuri!" He smiled widely before nodding at Emilian and taking over the stall.

Emilian jumped over the side of the stall and started running towards where we both knew my father would be. "Nuri, what happened to you? We all thought you had run off… or worse."

I frowned at my gypsy brethren at the mention of running off. "I was taken, Emilian. By a devil, he had red eyes, I saw them. Then I woke up in a dark room and somehow managed to escape."

His eyes crinkled with worry as he frowned also, making his tough looking face look even tougher. The man was like a Grandpa to me, and was just about old enough too, even though he still looked to be in his middle forties. The only sign of his growing age was the grey stubble on his chin and the streaks of it that now stood out in his dark black hair.

Looking over I saw my tent come into view and he quickly carried me over to it. I reached my arm out, opening the tent, since he was busy carrying me. When the tent was open we entered to find my father with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Daddy!" I called out almost throwing myself out of Emilian's arms. My father's face shot up out of his hands and he looked at me. I could see the shimmer of tears on his cheeks and in his eyes and they started to fall as he saw me.

He grabbed me from Emilian and held me close to him as he openly wept. "Oh Nuri…" He cooed laying his cheek on my temple. I hugged him closely to me as his tears became contagious. I bit my lip to hold them back and my father set me down so that I was sitting on my cot. "Emilian, I trust she told you what happened?"

"Yes, Loiza."

"Good. Then Nuri, you should rest. I will have Emilian tell me what happened." I nodded in understanding and laid down on my cot not even bothering to remove my filthy clothes.

"Father… Please don't leave me." I muttered as I closed my eyes.

"Of course my darling. I will stay by you and protect you as you sleep." I smiled and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

As I woke up again I could feel danger in the air. It burned like an electricity and had me instantly alert. Opening my eyes I saw my father sitting in the center of our tent with a very dangerous knife in his hand.

"Daddy…" I called out quietly and I saw his eyes flicker over to me. I sat up out of bed pulling out the blade I always kept under my pillow.

"Get changed Nuri, we have people in town that wish to speak with you." My body tensed but I nodded and moved over to my chest to get changed.

I pulled on a dark grey blouse and put a black under-bust corset on, hiding a few flat throwing knives in the leather. Next I strapped a sheath to my waist and put the knives in their place before pulling loose pants and a cloth belt on to conceal it. Finally I pulled on my boots before sliding short daggers in the side of each. If I was going to go meet someone that made my father so tense then I was going to be prepared, especially after what had happened.

"Ready."

He nodded and sat up, walking out of the tent. I followed behind him quickly, grabbing my jacket from beside the door, as he lead us to the community tent. Putting on the jacket I felt the reassuring weight of it on my shoulders. As we entered the tent my father led me into the center of the clearing made by the other gypsies. Most of them met my gaze and in their eyes I saw dread, making me sick with worry.

My father moved to the side as we reached the edge and I tensely walked into the center coming face to face with a large group of men. I counted 7 and only noticed one woman amongst them. I frowned slightly but moved closer knowing that my family would protect me if I needed it.

"You wished to speak to me?" I spoke to the whole group not knowing who had specifically requested it.

"Yes." A man with far too many piercings spoke up. I shifted back slightly as I recognized his voice. He smirked at me and I could tell he knew that I had noticed. "Come Nuri, we will not harm you."

"How should I trust you? You've already stole me away from my people. How should I know that you will not harm me?" Murmurs filled the crowd of people and a few of the men stepped closed, anger filling their faces. I felt my father's hand rest on my shoulder and one of the men in the group tensed up watching the people closely.

"Because if we truly wished to hurt you then we would have caught you and taken you back as you struggled uselessly."

"What do you want, malin?" **[evil, devil, fox]** I growled as my fingers swiftly snatched one of my many hidden knives.

His odd eyes flickered to my hand and I instantly felt someone behind me as a blade was held to my throat. "Merely to talk… without all the threats preferably." He smirked slightly and I let my knife drop to the ground. "Let us speak in private."

Growling I followed as the person behind me kept the knife on my throat. As soon as the ring-eyed man had his back turned to me I grabbed one of my other knives and brought it up, catching the person's wrist. They moved their hand away quickly and I stepped back slamming my elbow into their ribs and dodging the blade.

My hand reached up and caught theirs as I ducked under their arm pulling their hand with me. Once behind them I slammed my boot into the back of their knee making them fall. Using the momentum I jammed the knife in their hand into their back and moved to defend myself as the other men took notice.

"I do not wish to speak to you." I growled angrily my accent becoming very clear. "You should leave… now."

"Or what? You'll kill us? It's not the first time someone has given me a very similar threat. You will come with us girl, whether you want to or not."

Glaring at him I noticed how none of the other men were standing by him any longer. Looking around quickly I saw my closest friends and my father in their grasps. "Let them go!" I backed away from the other man and tripped over the person I had stabbed, knocking them back onto the ground as I almost landed on them.

"We will. If you come with us. As long as you cooperate we will let the ones you love live. Are we clear?"

I nodded and bit my lip to keep my eyes from watering. I wouldn't let these people kill the ones I love. Standing back up my head dropped slightly and I watched the man stand back up again before pulling his knife out of his back. He gave me a dirty look and I flinched away from his red eyes. "Diable." **[Devil]** I hissed at him and snarled slightly. Glaring at him I noticed his dark hair and how small he was physically. I hoped it burned him to be man-handled by a woman like that.

I followed the orange haired man out of the tent and towards mine. "You may take some of your possessions." I nodded and walked in to grab my clothes and other things along with random possessions and a picture of Emilian, Dad, and me. I heard murmuring outside and turned to watch as my father walked in.

He had tears in his eyes again and I brushed them away before hugging him tightly. "Why is it you are always the one to cry for me Daddy?" I muttered as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Because if I don't I know that you will never shed a tear, no matter how much sorrow you feel." I smiled sadly as I pulled away from him.

"I will be fine. Trust me. I can take care of myself, you taught me how remember." He nodded and reached his hand up patting my cheek gently.

"Oh… by the way… if these people don't turn out that bad…" He leaned in and started whispering. "There's a few handsome guys in their group." My eyes widened and I felt my face go red. Pulling away even more I gave my father an utterly surprised look.

"D-Daddy! Would you stop it with things like that!?"

"Sorry if I just want to be a Grand-Dad." He shrugged and chuckled at me. "I have something for you. I was going to give if to you when you turned 20 this year but… I suppose now is as good a time as any." Dad walked over to his trunk and grabbed a very nice wooden box bringing it over to me. "It was your mother's. She kept her favorite things in here, and I've yet to remove them. Here, it is now yours, fill it with you own happiness."

I smiled happily and took the box in both hands before putting in my suitcase with everything else. "Thank you, Daddy." I reached around my neck and removed the necklace that I always wore. "Don't forget me while I am gone." I grabbed one of his hands and set the necklace in it before covering it with my own hand.

"I won't, I'll never be able to forget my own daughter. I love you, Nuri."

"I love you too, Daddy." Kissing his cheek I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the tent before I had to say goodbye. I nodded to the orange-haired man that I was ready to go and I followed him as we left behind my traveling home.

As we were walking I noticed a strange looking man staring at me. He looked mildly familiar and it finally clicked as I saw him talking to the diable. He was the other man from the roof.

Although he looked odd I wouldn't call him ugly, he was blue and had spiky darker-blue hair. All and all I would say he looked like a shark, which made me wonder if he was a merman from those stories Emilian had told me as we traveled to this country.

Along with teaching me the language he also tended to tell me folk tales and the odd gossip. Emilian was a man who loved stories as much as I loved trouble and knives. It had been a long time since we had moved to this country and I was finally considered fluent in the language although I would lapse back into French a lot of the time. Emilian told me it was because I was home oriented.

Sighing I looked back over to the merman making him quickly look away. I wasn't sure if my eyes were simply fooling me or if I actually saw the grown man blush. Blinking I moved closer until the red-eyed diable glared at me. Hissing at him I made a quick jerk closer and he moved to the other side of the man not even bothering to look at me. My movement must have caught the larger mans eye because when I looked back up he was looking at me again.

"Bonjour… I mean… hello." I mentally cursed myself for the lapse of their language and pouted slightly. He looked around quickly, as if making sure I was talking to him and then definitely blushed when he realized I was.

"Oh… uh… Hi." He stuttered. It was odd and a small smile crept onto my lips. I wasn't used to men his stature stuttering and I found it a little funny, and cute in a way.

"I'm Nuri Desmarais." I offered holding out my hand to him.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He took my smaller hand in his large one, shaking it. "What's that thing you called Itachi?" I looked at him confused and tried remembering what itachi meant.

"What I called… weasel?" I asked hoping I got the translation correct. Kisame tried to contain his laughter for a few seconds but couldn't hold it as he started practically howling with laughter. I looked at him panicked that I made a complete fool of myself and it only got worse as a few of the other people around us started snickering or laughing with Kisame.

"What? Was I wrong about what it means?"

"No… Itachi does mean weasel. But it's also the guy you stabbed." He snickered and grinned at me as I felt the embarrassment soak in.

"Ohhh… Diable."

"Yeah. That! Does that mean something?" I nodded and he raised his eyebrow in question.

"It means… uh…" I chewed on my lip slightly as I thought of the right translation. "Oh, it means Devil." This time Kisame looked confused and I frowned at his ignorance. "He is a devil… is he not? He has the red eyes of evil."

"Well… he's actually not really a devil. It's… a birth trait."

"So the devil stole him at birth…" I frowned not understanding how he couldn't have caught on. I heard a sigh and the dark haired man stepped around Kisame to glare at me.

"I was not stolen by a devil you ignorant girl. I was born with these eyes much like many other people of my clan. Much like you share that traits of your family line I share the traits of mine."

My eyes widened slightly as I realized what he was telling me and I frowned. "I am sorry… I did not know any such traits existed." The man looked shocked at the apology but quickly went back to frowning at me. "I am also sorry for stabbing you…" Now I definitely saw shock in his face and this time he didn't glare at me.

"Hn… alright… I accept your apologies. I'm not so full of myself to not know when I was properly beat." He muttered the last part grudgingly and nodded at me as he stepped back around the taller man.

The rest of our walk back to that building I had once ran from was spent with introductions, where this blonde boy named Deidara practically treated me as his hero, and idle chit-chat. Apparently this wasn't even all of the members, they were missing three others of their group. I learned that many of the men in this organization really weren't that bad and I hoped that being a part of it wouldn't be all that bad either.

(Three months later)

I sat on the edge of Kisame's desk, swinging my legs as I waited for him to finish getting dressed. He told me that we were going to go outside today and I was becoming impatient having to wait. Leader told me that the only way I was allowed to go outside, until my official initiation into the group, was if I was with one of the other members. I tended to hang out with Deidara a lot since he wasn't all too much younger than me, Hidan, and Konan since she was the only other girl I could talk to.

Hidan was an odd man. He always boasted about himself or his "god" but I let him have his own religion. Other than being full of it he also tended to complain, which I found funny, and it would always lead to Kakuzu beating him up. I did however find the man entertaining and we would often play pranks on the other members.

I looked up as Kisame came out of his bathroom. He had two towels with him and was wearing a pair of swimming trunks. "Are we going swimming Kisame?"

"Yes we are. Do you have a swim suit?" I shook my head and he thought about it for a little bit. "I suppose we could always ask Konan if she has one."

Shrugging, I swung myself off of the desk and landed lightly on my feet. My long skirt swayed as I came to a stop, waiting for Kisame to walk over to his open door with me. We stepped out and headed down the long hallway before taking a left and heading upstairs to Konan's room. I knocked and waited for her reply knowing that she was almost always in there.

It wasn't long before I heard soft footsteps and the door was opened. "Oh, Nuri. Hello… can I help you with something?"

"Kisame wants to take me swimming… but I don't have a bathing suit. Do you have one I could borrow?" She looked me over and waved me into her room. Stepping in I heard Kisame try to follow but she must have stopped him because I also heard her door close behind me.

"Come on, I might have one that will fit you." Konan walked around me and I follow behind her as she lead me to her room. Sitting on her bed I waited as she started rummaging through her closet. She would pull out a bathing suit and hold it up before looking over at me and shaking her head. After about three or four that wouldn't fit she started finding a few that could. "Here try these on."

I took the three that she handed me and set them on her bed as I started changing. Konan continued her search and kept her back to me as I tried the first one on. It was a little tight in the bust so I moved onto the next one. I already liked it more since it was a bit more stylish than a one-piece. Pulling on the bottoms I adjusted the strings on the side until it fit, then put on the top before doing the same.

"How does this look?" I asked and she turned around to look at me.

"Like you'll make Kisame faint." Blushing slightly I quickly moved to try on the next bathing suit. "Don't you even dare change out of that." My movements stopped quickly and I looked over the Konan with a slightly panicked look.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll make em' drop dead, and I thought you liked Kisame?"

"I-I do… but that's the problem… it's embarrassing to show so much skin around him."

"Oh I doubt he'll mind."

"But he'll stare…" I mumbled making her giggle at me.

"Good." Before I had time to counter she threw a red scarf at me that matched the bathing suit. I wrapped it around my hips as a cover and she grinned at me approvingly. "Go on now, go look sexy for that shark man." I tried yelling at her but she swiftly shoved me towards her door, leaving me no choice but to walk out.

"You suck…" She chuckled slightly and walked away leaving me walk out the front door. Stepping out I looked to see Kisame's back turned towards me from where he stood in the middle of the hallway. "Done." He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened quiet a bit as he blushed darkly.

"Oh… o-ok… come on. Everyone else is waiting…" I was about to question him on what he meant before Konan brushed past me in her own revealing bathing suit. Nodding I followed him down the stairs to find everyone, even Leader, waiting by the door.

"Good, now that we're all here. Let's go swimming." Leader announced, making a few people cheer as others, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Sasori, groaned.

Deidara looked around and quickly found Kisame before walking over to us. As soon as people were out of the way he noticed me and almost tripped over his own two feet. I pouted slightly and heard a loud wolf whistle before looking over to a grinning Hidan. I cursed Konan in my head but grinned back to Hidan sheepishly.

"Damn Nuri do you fucking clean up." He called out and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't have to clean up, I always look good." This made him laugh before he caught back up to Kakuzu so they could bicker. "Kisame… you didn't tell me this was an everyone thing."

Kisame looked down at me and I could tell even he was having a harder time keeping his eyes on my face. As we stepped outside I was assaulted by a shocking amount of heat. It hadn't rained today or yesterday and the sun was actually out, making the place really hot and humid. I pulled my hair back from my face and tied it with a hair band so it wouldn't be so hot. I usually left my hair down though since I still had a fairly nice scar on my right cheek from when I was a child.

"Sorry. I wanted it to be a pleasant surprise." I nodded and kept my mouth shut about how I would have preferred to have just gone with him… or more specifically, only had him see me in this ridiculously showy bathing suit.

Blushing slightly I moved a little closer to Kisame as we followed behind everybody. I watched curiously as Deidara yelled at Tobi again. The two would fight almost as much as Hidan and Kakuzu, who were also bickering, but their fighting was much funnier and kid like. I think it's because Tobi was just a big kid and Deidara was trying so hard to grow up too fast that they fought so much. Watching them reminded me of the other gypsies and it always made me smile.

Looking to the front of the group I saw that Leader and Konan were carrying a large picnic basket. "Kisame… are we eating by the lake?" I asked looking up at the man.

"Yeah, I think Konan also convinced Leader-Sama to bring some games for everyone to play." He replied looking down at me slightly.

"Games? I'm good at games. What kind are they?"

"Uh… like Twister, a scavenger hunt, truth or dare and some other stuff…" I pouted a little not really knowing what all the stuff meant but shrugged and grinned anyway. We walked in mostly silence as we followed the group all the way to the lake. When we got there I noticed a bunch of random stuff all around the fairly large clearing.

"Alright!" I heard Konan yell out to get our attention. Kisame and I followed everyone as we walked over to form a semicircle around her. "Time to take a vote. What do we want to do first? Swim, scavenger hunt, truth or dare, or Twister." She took time calling things out and I rose my hand for swimming along with Kisame and Tobi. Almost everyone else voted for the scavenger hunt though.

"Is there a prize for the winner?" I asked looking over at Kisame again.

"I guess so. This should be cool." He shrugged and looked over as Konan came over.

"Pick a straw." She told us and we reached out grabbing one. I looked at it confused and she smirked at us. "Congratulations, you're a group." Looking back at my straw I looked up to see that the bottom of Kisame's was the same color as mine. I grinned at him making him grin back and we went to get our clue from Leader.

Once Leader gave us our paper Kisame took it and started reading it for me since I still wasn't all that great at reading their language. We heard Konan call out that the game was starting and we quickly went to go find the first thing on our hunt.

"Alright… we're looking for a bed of wild flowers." Kisame looked around as if he was expecting it to be in the immediate area. Looking around with him I noticed some bright colors behind us and grabbed his hand to drag him that way. "What? Did you find it?" He looked where I was leading him and we moved faster.

Looking down I noticed that I still hadn't let go of Kisame's hand and started blushing as we came into the clearing. "Nice." He grinned triumphantly as he grabbed the paper that matched our color. "I'm big and mean and really green… what?"

"You think it means Zetsu?" I asked him blatantly and he start laughing.

"Well it's worth a try." I followed Kisame as he quickly found Zetsu just sitting randomly in the woods.

"We didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly. **Hey Nuri… Nice bathing suit.**" I blushed a bit embarrassed at Zetsu's comment and adverted my eyes self-consciously. Zetsu handed us our paper and chuckled at my embarrassment as he morphed into the ground to find a new hiding spot.

"What's it say?" I asked trying to look at the paper.

"There's a drawing."

"Well let me see then." Kisame lowered the paper so we could both look at it. It was the side of a building. Looking at it closer I thought I recognized it.

"Kinda looks like the base." I looked up at Kisame and he nodded in agreement and he led us over to the base. As we were walking I heard yelling coming towards us and recognized it as Kakuzu.

"Would you stop running off you ignorant child!" He growled angrily as he walked into view, quickly followed by Tobi.

"But Tobi's only trying to find the things on the paper." Tobi whined back making Kakuzu sigh. He noticed us as we crossed paths and his eyes locked with mine and looked like he was begging for mercy. I lipped the words "I'm sorry" to him and he looked pained before he walked passed us and back into the woods.

"Wow… I think that's the first time I've ever felt sorry for a Zombie Brother." I snickered a little at Kisame's comment and we kept walking. When we got to the base we walked around it until we came to another paper in our color.

I snatched it from the hiding place and opened it up. "What's it say?" I asked getting more excited as we found more and more clues.

"A natural house, a natural treasure box." There was an awkward pause between us and I started tugging at my hair as I thought. "What that hell?… Wait… what about those holes in trees, you know the ones that squirrels and stuff live in, don't they hide shinny stuff in there too?"

I thought about it more and grinned. "They do, I climbed a tree once when we were traveling and I found one. Inside was a bunch of food from the carnival and other random things. But how're we going to find the right one?" Looking up a Kisame I noticed something strange about the paper. Holding it up more I started to see something. "There's a hidden image."

Kisame took the paper from me and looked at it closely before grabbing some dirt and rubbing it into the paper. When he was done he held it down so I could see. On the back of the paper a rough drawing now stood out. "I don't really know what it is…"

"It looks like a map…" I took the paper back and knelt down rubbing dirt on the paper so that it covered all of it. Now a sure image of a map stood out and I grinned. "Look, see." Handing the paper back to Kisame he gave me a huge grin and we started following the map to the next location.

"These clues just seem to be getting harder, huh?"

"If they didn't they'd be kinda boring though wouldn't they?"

"Yes they would." We kept walking quickly, Kisame always making sure to walk slowly enough for me to keep up. When we got to the next destination Kisame hoisted me up so that I could reach the higher branches and climb to where the notch in the tree was.

"I found it." I called down to him. "Catch me ok." Kisame nodded and I jumped down to him making sure I had a good hold of the clue. His arms caught me easily and didn't hurt as my momentum stopped. I expected him to just set me down but when I looked up at him I noticed him staring down at me. My cheeks went red as I started staring back at him. "W-we should finish the scavenger hunt…"

He nodded a little reluctantly and set me down. I handed him the paper and we went to figuring out our new riddle. And six more clues later we ended up back at the lake where Leader and Konan were waiting.

"Congratulations, you're the first group done." Konan cheered and put a number next to our color on a board I hadn't noticed before. "When everyone else gets back we're starting Twister so just hang around for a bit." We nodded and I glanced of a Kisame before poking him in the side and running towards the lake.

He caught on quickly and ran after me making me squeal. "You best run faster than that Nuri." He chided as he caught up to me and scooped me up into his arms. "Nope, too slow." I let out a giggling scream as he threw me into the water. Launching back up I pounced on him, tackling him into the water.

We laughed and I quickly swam away before Kisame retaliated. "Now who's slow Kisame?" I stuck my tongue out at him and looked over towards the woods as I heard yelling. We both stopped playing and watched as Tobi came barreling out of the woods towards Konan and Leader as Kakuzu grappled with Hidan and Deidara. Deidara broke free and ran after Tobi quickly, tackling him before he could reach Leader. He sprang up quickly and finished the short run over to Leader where Konan cheered.

"Ah Fuck!" Kakuzu yelled, letting go of Hidan. Hidan ran over to Deidara where they chest bumped and high-fived. Tobi went sulking over to Leader and Konan patted him on the back as Kakuzu walked up behind him. "So we're doing points?" Konan nodded and he patted Tobi on the back. "Then we'll just have to win all the other challenges, you understand?"

"Yeah!" They both looked determined. Sasori and Itachi came walking out of the woods slowly. I swam to the edge of the water, Kisame following, and walked over to where everyone else stood.

"Alright, time for the second game. Twister! You'll still be grouped like you're in teams but given points like you were playing individually." We all nodded and Konan walked over to where a huge Twister board was spread out on the ground. "No shoes alright."

With all the rules stated we moved to stand around the mat. Twister was really self explanatory for me, do as the spinney thing says and if you fall you lose. We were a bit into the game and Itachi had already lost because he was too short to keep touching the dots when everyone started going under him to reach colors. And as for me, I kept being put in really awkward situations.

At one point Tobi had squished me between him and Deidara until Deidara couldn't hold himself up anymore and ended up falling. I managed to keep myself up and just kept moving under people since Sasori, Hidan and I were the shortest people left. A few more turns in and people started getting aggressive. Kisame and Hidan had gone against each other for domination of one of the dots and Kisame just used brute strength to shove his leg out from under him.

Sasori refused to touch me so when Konan called for me to put my left hand on yellow I threw myself over Sasori to reach yellow and still be able to reach blue with my right hand. He gave me an evil glare and shrunk down a bit to keep from touching me so I just kept lowering myself until he couldn't move any lower without being on the mat. Konan yelled right hand red and I lunged forward again knocking Sasori too far forward as he also reached for the red dot.

Deidara and Hidan cheered me on as I pushed myself back up to full height as Sasori left. Looking over at the other guys I noticed that Kakuzu and Tobi were both going after Kisame. And in two more turns they had beaten him. "Oh, baise-moi." **[Oh, fuck me.] **Soon they started coming after me and I ended up knocking Tobi down as he tried stretching one arm under the other to reach one of the dots and I swung my hip into his side.

Kakuzu was diligent and really well balanced for his size so I used my assets to my advantage. I reached over his head to get to one of the dots making him a bit flustered as my chest pressed into his back. Konan called for right foot red and I looked back to see where it was. Once I saw it I wrapped my leg around Kakuzu's and did a complete twist so I was doing a back bend, taking him with me. He tried his best to keep himself up until I dropped most of my weight on his chest, making him drop.

People cheered and I could hear Kakuzu groan as I left the rest of my body drop. "Sorry Kakuzu-san, only thing I could think of." Getting up Kisame pulled me into a bear hug and Konan cheered for me since I was the only other girl. "We only tied with them though."

"Better than nothing. And looks like they don't mind since now they're in second place." I grinned and Kakuzu patted my back as he stood up.

"Nicely done." That made me grin even more and I was excited for the next game.

"So truth or dare is next, are you ready?" I nodded and we walked over to where Konan and Leader were now waiting.

"Alright, so since I wanted this to be fair, we have two hats to draw from. The hat of Truth and the Dare hat. And since Nuri won she gets to go first."

"I get to do what?" Frowning I looked to Deidara for help since he had sat next to me.

"You get to choose who does the action first." He explained to me trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh… um… Kisame, truth or dare?" Kisame gave me a wicked grin like he knew I was going to choose him.

"Dare." I grabbed a dare from the hat and could feel my face turn bright red as I blushed darkly. "What's it say?" Shaking my head I tried to put the piece of paper back but Deidara caught my hand and stole it making me freak out.

"No! You can't!"

"Kisame… You are dared to…" Deidara paused and blinked a few times in surprise. "You really put this in there?! What the hell Konan?"

"Hey I didn't make them, Hidan did!" Konan puffed slightly and Deidara and I quickly looked over to Hidan.

"What's it say?" Deidara showed him the paper and Hidan busted out laughing. "Aw Damnit! I was hoping I'd get her with that!"

My voice shrieked slightly as I tried to lung at Hidan, only to be caught around the waist and thrown over what I could now tell was Kisame's shoulder. "Just tell me what it says already!" He growled slightly.

"Kisame, you're dared to go make love to you darer." Hidan said blatantly. Kisame's back tensed up considerably and his grip on my legs tightened. "Oh by the way the points on this card are 50... Per person."

I struggled into a position where I could see Kisame's face but he quickly looked away from me. "Kisa… did I do something wrong?" He flinched slightly and I frowned. "It's fine… you don't have to do it, isn't there an opt out thing you could do?" I tried pushing away from him so that I could go back to sitting down, I was crushed for some reason and I didn't want to be so close to him anymore.

Just as I was about to protest Kisame turned to me and I froze. His face was flushed and he looked so insecure. "Kisa…" Before I could change my mind I leaned forward and grabbed his face on either side, kissing him softly. "I love you, so don't look so sad."

There were a lot of whistles and cat calls and I immediately remembered that we weren't alone. Blushing again I looked up at Kisame through my eyelashes to see that he now looked both shocked and flustered. "Nuri… I…"

"Go on you two, go make 100 points together!" Hidan and Deidara yelled in unison, surprising me a bit. I looked up to see the question in Kisame's face.

"I don't want to do it here…" I mumbled meekly, messing with my hands. Kisame shifted me so that he was holding me bridal style and he started walking away from the group of people. More yelling came from them and I blushed darkly before burying my face in Kisame's bare chest. _Was he always this strong? So warm? _I looked up from my spot in his arms to look at his face. He still looked nervous but that helped to calm me because I knew that meant he felt the same as I did.

It wasn't long before we ended up back at the base an in Kisame's room and he set me down. "You know we don't actually have to go through with this… I think you were convincing enough that if we did this right they'd think we still did the dare…"

"Who said I didn't want to?" I kept my back to Kisame so that I wouldn't lose nerve, I wanted to do this, but only if it was with him. "I wasn't lying about what I said you know…" Turning back towards him I walked closer and threw my arms around his neck to pull him down to me. Our lips met and heat started to build inside my chest, this time Kisame started to kiss me back.

He was gentle at first then his desire became apparent. His hands claimed my hips and he pulled me into him, pressing our bodies together, as his kisses became more aggressive. I moved back and panted slightly already out of breath from the kiss. "Nuri, I love you and I need you, ever since I saw you on that roof with your hair swaying in the breeze… you're all I want anymore."

I smiled happily and I could feel tears of pure bliss gather in my eyes. "I-I'm sorry I never cry… I'm just so happy." My accent was thick as I smiled at Kisame through my tears. Je t'aime tellement. Tu me rends si heureux. **[I love you so much. You make me so happy.]**" A deep purr rose up in his throat and it made my heart skip a beat. His already dark eyes were filling with a sort of repressed lust and it was making my skin itch. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him.

We both moved towards each other and he brought my lips to his, kissing me deeply. His hands slid down my bare sides making a breathy sigh escape my lips. Pulling my body closer to his, his hands groped by butt. I yelped in surprise and jumped into Kisame's chest as he started chuckling. "No need to be so tense. I promise to be as gentle as you want." The purr in his voice made me blush darkly and I squirmed.

I noticed something hard pressing against my abdomen, where our hips were starting to press together, and I looked down, blushing even darker. "K-Kisame…" He fidgeted nervously and a strange urge bubbled up in my body. "Strip and get on your bed." I looked up into his now wide eyes and smirked, biting the corner of my lip. "Hurry up!" He moved quickly as he turned from me, swim trunks dropping as he moved, and sat on the edge of his bed.

I walked over to him with my hips swaying gracefully and knelt between his knees. "Nuri? What are you doing? You don't have to do this." Kisame's voice was shaking and it was making the heat in my body rise even higher. Looking away from his face I blushed extremely darkly.

"Wow…" He was big… really really big. But I suppose that made sense seeing as Kisame himself was pretty large. My hand reached up and I ran a finger gently down his length. A visible shudder ran through his body building my confidence. My hand gripped him gently and I started to pump it slowly. A moan came from Kisame and I smirked again, leaning forward. I kissed the tip of his dick gently before leaning down more to run my tongue up his length. Loving his reactions I started to grip him harder, pumping faster. This continued for a few more minutes with me getting more and more aroused.

"Oh god Nuri…" Another shudder went through Kisame's body as I kept licking and pumping my hand. "Nuri… if you don't stop I'll… I'll…" He moaned deep and his fingers dug into the covers on his bed as he came. It was hot and a bit sticky as it got onto my hand, face, and chest, making me blush darkly again. "I-I'm so sorry."

I wiped his cum off my face and licked it off my hand until I was clean. "You're still hard…" I looked curiously up at him, panting softly in desire.

"W-what? Nuri…. Are you?"

"My body is aching Kisame. What will you do about that?" Getting up off my knees I climbed up onto his lap, my hips brushing against his still hard manhood. I kissed his neck gently and purred. There was a deep growl from Kisame before his strong hands grabbed onto my hips, flipping us over so that he was pinning my hips down onto his bed.

"What do you think you're doing?! If you don't stop I won't be able to hold back. Then it won't matter how much you beg I won't be stopping!" His voice was hard and upset and insecurity filled my chest.

"K-Kisame… I thought you… wanted me…" My voice was choked and I fought back tears. Looking up at his face I saw his features soften and his hands let up slightly.

"Are you sure you want this?" I nodded and ran my fingers gently down his cheek. "I won't be able to stop once I start…" Pulling his face down I kissed him softly. "Alright." His hands slid down my thighs and pushed my bikini bottoms down until he pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. Next he ran his hands back up my body and behind my back, undoing the top with deft fingers. Once undone he grabbed it between my breasts and pulled it over my head, throwing it to the side.

He kissed down my neck and sucked at the spot right before my shoulder. I gasped softly and bared my neck, causing him to suck harder. Kisame's hands caressed the sides of my chest gently, groping and massaging as he kept sucking my neck. His lips moved down to my collarbone and I whimpered making him chuckle. Before I could complain more he moved his hand and captured one of my nipples between his lips. His now free hand scratched down my ribs and hip making me moan at all the pleasure.

My hips ground up into his, wanting more as his hand slid between my thighs, rubbing me slowly. Another moan came from my lips and I tugged gently at Kisame's hair. He chuckled softly and sucked on my nipple hard. Moaning louder I arched up into his body. "You sure are sensitive aren't you?" Looking down with hazy eyes I saw his smirk and panted.

"Don't say such embarrassing things…" I blushed darker and gasped as he slid a finger inside of me, pumping it slowly. He chuckled again at my reaction and started pumping his finger faster, making me moan again. My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned more as he kept moving his finger inside of me.

"You're getting really wet down there Nuri. You must really be liking what I'm doing." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I moaned again as pleasure shot through me. "Wow… I could feel you tighten. Do you like it when I tease you?" Moaning louder, I squirmed beneath him, feeling the heat in my abdomen building faster. He added another finger and kept pumping, starting to stretch me out and prepare me.

"Kisa… It feels so good. Don't stop~ I'm so close…" I moaned louder and my back arched again as I came. I panted hard as Kisame pulled his fingers out of me. Looking up at him I watched as he licked his hand clean with a perverted grin.

"You ready?" I nodded, still panting, and bit my lip nervously. "I'll do my best to be as gentle as I can…" Looking down I watched as he lifted my hips and started to prod against me before slowly pressing in. He thrusted into me once quickly and a jolt of hot pain shot through my body, bringing tears to my eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Kisame's thumbs massaged into my thighs as he tried to calm me.

"N-no… it's ok. Just stay still for a little bit." I took some deep calming breathes as the pain started to ease into a dull ache. Rolling my hips against his I tested if I was ok and moaned softly. "Ok. I'm ready." He nodded once and started to thrust slowly. It felt a little weird at first and I could tell that Kisame was worried about me. Giving him a reassuring smile I started to feel good again and let out a breathy sigh.

"Are you feeling it yet?"

"Yes~" I started to breath a little harder and moaned softly. "Mon Dieu…"

"God Nuri, you're so tight…" Moaning again I started panting.

"More… Kisa, give me more." He grinned slightly and pulled my hips against his as he started to thrust more, making me moan louder. Wrapping my legs gently around his hips I pulled my hips higher, giving him an easier angle. He trust harder and faster into me and I started moaning even louder, my nails digging into the covers. He pulled harder on my hips and thrust deeper into me.

His arm wrapped around my waist, freeing one of his hands, and he started to massage one of my breasts again. Reaching one of my hands up I tugged at Kisame's hair and he moaned softly, leaning down into my body. Wrapping my other arm around his shoulders I pulled my body against his and kissed him deeply. His tongue ran across my lips gently and I parted them quickly. Shoving his tongue into my mouth he purred softly and I sucked gently at his tongue. I moaned into his mouth as he slammed himself into me, causing a wave of pleasure with each thrust.

My moans grew louder and longer as the building pleasure started to become too much. "Kisameee~3... I'm gonna cum…" He grinned again and his thrusts grew harder and more sporadic.

"Good, so am I." He moaned deeply and I wrapped my legs tighter around him. "N-No… Nuri, let go! If I cum inside you could get pregnant."

"I don't care. Please, I want you to fill me up." Kisame blushed darkly and I ground my hips into his, making him lose his cool as he started to thrust into me roughly. He gave another deep moan and I felt his hot cum shoot inside me, sending me over the edge. I moaned loud and held my body flush against his until I started to calm down. Slowly I let up on my grip of Kisame and let myself back down onto his bed, panting heavily.

Once my legs dropped Kisame pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me. His breathing my hard as he turned to face me, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. "I love you Nuri." I smiled and blushed again, leaning my face into his hand.

"I love you too Kisame." There was a pause as both of us just laid there, enjoying the others company. "Do you think we won the game?"

"I don't know… do you really want to check?"

"Not really." Kisame chuckled as I rolled into his chest and snuggled up. "We can check later…" I yawned slightly and smiled as I dozed off.


End file.
